eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Flame of Xulta
is the seventh pack-based expansion set for Eternal Card Game. It was fully released on October 7, 2019 with 200+ new cards. A subset of its cards were released early in a special Draft Preview. How to Get Packs of The Flame of Xulta are available for purchase from the in-game store, and individual cards may be crafted with Shiftstone. The Flame of Xulta packs are also used in Draft and Leagues, and The Flame of Xulta cards have been incorporated into the Forge mode. New Theme Decks Mechanics & Themes New Mechanics ; : ; : ; : ; : ; ; ; : Returning Mechanics ; : Fate appears on the influence-fixing evangels cycle. ; : The Flame of Xulta brings back Spellcraft, last featured in The Fall of Argenport, to synergize with Muster. It also introduces relics and relic weapons with this keyword, which was previously limited to normal weapons. Unit Types The Flame of Xulta had many Unit Type Matters effects to support tribal synergies. The main supported unit types are also those represented in the Bargain cards, which are each triggered by a different unit type: Dragons, Cultists, Oni, Yeti, and Elves. The set also introduced a number of new units types, including Gryffns, Qirin, and Mandrakes. Other Themes Spoiler Season Pre-order Bundle A $49.99 Flame of Xulta pre-order bundle was available from September 26, 2019 until the set's full release. It included: * a box of The Flame of Xulta (32 packs) * a premium card back and avatar * 4 copies of the alternate-art * 1,800 gems * 2 bonus Draft Tickets (if purchased from the Eternal web store) Kairos was immediately allowed in the Ranked and Expedition constructed formats, and its regular version became craftable. Draft Preview On September 26, prior to The Flame of Xulta's full release, 81 commons and uncommons from the set were incorporated into Draft Packs in a special Draft Preview. These cards were immediately playable in constructed formats, though the cards could only obtained through draft during the preview. Preview Event A preview event for The Flame of Xulta ran from October 3 until the set's release. It featured the set's five theme decks, highlighting new mechanics and strategies. The event could be entered up to ten times, with each 10-game run costing 3,000 gold or 200 gems. Players used a different deck for their first five runs, then a random one for the remaining five. Runs rewarded packs of The Flame of Xulta. Theme Decks Once the The Flame of Xulta, the theme decks from its preview event became available to purchase in the store for 3,000 gold or 200 gems each: *Rujin's Army ( ) *Sodi's Convergence ( ) *Eloz's Secrets ( ) *Geminon's Fury ( ) *Nahid's Followers ( ) The theme decks are also available in a bundle for 1,700 gems. In addition to the five decks, the bundle also includes 4 copies of the alternate-art . Due to an error at launch the bundle cost 1,000 gems, which DWD honored and continued for a couple days as a discount. }} Category:Sets